1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a high damping elastomer composition suitable for a vibration absorbing material a shock absorbing material, and the like, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a high damping elastomer suitable for controlling and damping vibrations and the like in the field of construction,
2. Description of the Art
Vibration control apparatus and base isolation devices in the construction field are used to prevent the vibrations of buildings due to vibrations generated by earthquakes, wind and the like, and due to traffic vibrations caused by large moving vehicles, etc., and the like. A damping material for vibration control apparatus, base isolation devices and the like is required to have vibration absorbing capability for vibrations of both small and large amplitudes due to the rigidity of buildings. Additionally, for stable damping in the Construction field, it is desirable that damping is stable in the atmosphere around the buildings and that rigidity is little dependent on temperature. Such damping materials conventionally include rubber compositions having rubber as a main component and further include a polymer with a high glass transition temperature (Tg), a resin with a high softening point, or the like.
However, in these conventional rubber compositions, a glass transition temperature (Tg) range wherein a tan δ (loss tangent) peak is found is mainly utilized to achieve large damping. Since this glass transition temperature (Tg) range is a range where a glass state rapidly transforms into a rubber state, rigidity is highly dependent on temperature, which may cause difficulties. For instance, the ratio (Ke10/Ke30) of equivalent rigidity at 10° C. (Ke10) to equivalent rigidity at 30° C. (Ke30) is two or higher in many cases.